This invention relates to an egg cooking device, and more particularly to a device for cooking the contents of the egg without the shell.
Egg cooking devices, for cooking individual eggs, such as in boiling water, are well known in the art as illustrated in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 211,859 Manley Feb. 4, 1879 499,426 Hill Jun. 13, 1893 1,433,824 Jensen Oct. 31, 1922 3,757,674 Carroll Sep. 11, 1973 3,791,285 Mack Feb. 12, 1974 Foreign Patents (France) 742,280 Gaury Mar. 3, 1933 ______________________________________
The Jensen U.S. Pat. No. 1,433,824 discloses devices for cooking eggs within their shells.
The Mack U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,285 discloses a device for cooking and molding egg whites surrounding a food ingredient other than the egg yolk.
The Manley, Hill and Carroll patents disclose individual cooking devices for eggs without their shells, including cup-shaped members for receiving the contents of the egg and a cap member for closing the upper portion of the cup-shaped member.
However, none of the above patents disclose a receptacle having a lower cup-shaped portion and an upper sleeve or skirt portion adapted to receive a cap member having a dome, which not only closes the upper portion of the receptacle, but also descends far enough into the receptacle to assist in shaping the egg contents as they are being cooked.